I Won't Try Making Sense Of You
by MagicStar2
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts is turning out to be a hard and confusing one.He's falling for Hermione and doesn't know how to tell her. Not to mention, Ron and Draco are fighting for the attention of the same girl.AND, they have a new DADA teacher....


_

Chapter One: Hogwarts

_

The sun was up and outside you could tell it was at least a bit warm. Mountains in the distance were just finishing to shed their snow for a few more months. Green, grass-covered hills rolled over the land. The castle was in view now. It looked more extraordinary than ever before. It was home. It was his home.

Harry smiled. 

"You happy to be back, eh, Harry?" Ron asked, opening a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Ron looked over at Harry who just looked dazed. "Harry, you there?" He asked. Harry quickly snapped his glance over to Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What were you saying?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I said, you happy to be back, eh, Harry?" Harry laughed and nodded as he took a chocolate frog from Ron, who scowled.

"You have fifty of these, Ron," Harry commented. 

"Yes, do give me one!" Someone spoke. Harry and Ron both looked over to the entrance. It was Hermione.

She looked different this year. Her hair was straighter and longer. Not to mention, she had gotten taller. Harry stood to his feet and gave her a small hug before sitting down. Ron just shook her hand. Harry shook his head, smiling.

"It is so great to come back this year. I have really missed Dobby and Dumbledore," Hermione spoke. Harry looked over to her, shocked.

"Dumbledore is back?" Harry asked, excited. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, my dad and mum told me about him coming back last week. I forgot to tell you, though, Harry. I'm sorry…" Ron said. Harry's smile widened.

"You two just made my year," He laughed. Hermione leaned back against the seat and opened a book she carried in her hands. Harry was able to read it: **_The Forbidden Potions._**

"Er, why are you reading that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing to the bind of the book. Hermione looked at it and, smiled.

"Oh, this old thing? I offered to tutor a girl in our house. Her name is Gabrielle Hilton. She's rather nice. You two would get a kick out of her. She's so funny. Not to mention she pays quite good attention," Hermione replied. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Then, why are you tutoring her?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because, silly, she doesn't get it." 

Ron nodded, making Harry smile, holding back his laughter. Hermione smiled too, opening the book and beginning to read again. Ron looked clueless, his mouth full of sweets.

"What?"

-----------------

The dorm was exactly like he remembered it. Laying in it for the first time since last year was exactly how he dreamt of it. He was sixteen and still living with the Dursleys. Harry pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes. 

The sun was still up, but he felt rather tired from the long ride. _"I'll take a nap, and then wake up before the ceremony,"_ He thought. 

Slowly, he felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

Someone was shaking him. Harry opened his eyes and looked above his body. Ron was there with a big smile on his face. "Wake up, Harry! You can't miss the ceremony!" He yelled. Harry's eyes snapped open.

He quickly put on his robe and followed Ron out of the dorm, down the corridors and to the Great Hall. To his surprise, everyone had just begun to enter. Harry let out a deep sigh as Hermione spotted the two young men and walked over to them.

"Hey, Harry! I see Ron got you up without any trouble," She stated. Harry yawned and made eye contact with Hermione. 

"How could I sleep? He was shaking me…" Harry wined. Hermione giggled. That's when Harry noticed a girl standing behind Hermione. She was petite with jet black hair, bright silver eyes, a smooth complexion, and her lips were tinted a natural light pink color. She wore a silver looking eye liner. But that was all the makeup Harry could tell she wore. She was really lovely. "_Like Hermione," _Harry thought.

Ron was looking at the girl to. "Well, aren't you going to introduce her?" He blurted out. Hermione seemed to be drug out of a daydream. She smiled.

"Oh, yes. Harry, Ron, this is Gabrielle. Remember, the girl I told you about on the train. She'll be sitting with us during the ceremony if that's okay," Hermione commented. Harry and Ron just shrugged, making Gabrielle and Hermione smile.

Gabrielle stuck out her hand. Ron was the first to shake it. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Gabrielle. I'm sure you will enjoy being with us," Ron spoke. Gabrielle giggled as Harry shook her hand.

"Excuse him, he's a little nutter. My name is Harry. It's nice to meet you," Harry spoke, less obvious than Ron. Hermione smiled and began to walk away, Gabrielle at her side.

"Gabbie and I are going to find us a place to sit," Hermione commented. Gabrielle waved and walked away with Hermione. 

Harry looked over at Ron. He was basically drooling over the girl they had just met. Harry hit him in the head, making him look over to Harry, who just shook his head in pity for the love struck boy. 

"You have to admit, she is beautiful," Ron said, following Harry into the Great Hall. Harry shook his head, laughing inside. 

He stopped walking. Someone was in his way. Harry looked up. 

"Well, if it isn't Potter," They sneered. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever get sick of saying the same thing every year, Malfoy? Or is that a new one? You planned it especially for this year, huh?" Ron sneered. Draco glared at him before crossing his arms and smirking.

"Weasly, are you angry? Potter and Granger seem to like each other. Not to mention, I will have Gabrielle wrapped around my finger before she even thinks about dating you, my friend," Draco insulted. Ron glared back at Draco this time. 

"Well, what would you want with a mudblood, Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco shrugged. 

"Maybe, the satisfying feeling of knowing I got something you wanted…yet again." Harry rolled his eyes, again, and walked past Draco, followed by Ron. "Just wait and see, Weasly!" He yelled after them. 

Ron frowned. "He's not right. I have a chance with her, don't I?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and walked down the isle made by the tables. 

"A better chance than Malfoy…"

-------------------------

"Alright, this potion is completely out of reach. We won't learn about that one, either," Hermione spoke, teaching as best as she could. She flipped the page and pointed to another picture that was in the book. "And that man…well, he isn't there right now, was the inventor of this potion. We'll learn about this one later on…" She continued.

Gabrielle nodded. "It sounds so easy. I just don't get what you use all of this for. I mean, I get why, but I don't get how," She commented. Hermione closed the book, giving Gabrielle a sympathetic look. 

"Maybe you aren't really paying attention. Harry does this all the time. He looks like he's paying attention. He even thinks he's paying attention, but inside he's dreaming of something else, which he's not aware of." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"See, I didn't even get that," Gabrielle joked. Hermione smiled.

"Alright, maybe you just need a little rest. We've been studying together all summer. A break will do you some good. Go hang out with your friends and all. I'll meet you here Friday," Hermione said, getting up and walking out of the library. Gabrielle waved to her as she left.

Once Hermione was gone, Gabrielle laid her head on the table. "Thank God!" She moaned. Her eyes were heavy, and the sun burned into them. She couldn't take a nap, even though the library was the quietest place. 

"Gabrielle Hilton…" A voice came from behind her. Gabrielle lifted up her head and turned around, to see the keeper of that voice. A tall, blue eyed boy, with slicked back blonde hair and a cocky smirk. 

She smiled. "What do you want?" She sneered. 

Draco walked closer and took a seat by her. "I want to take you out. Maybe not to Hogsmeade or London. Maybe just around the campus. A date," Draco spoke, quickly and nervously. Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"What is this? Is this a joke? You aren't supposed to date people, Draco. You are the guy that every girl dispises," She stated. He smirked.

"Even you?" He asked. 

Gabrielle stood to her feet. She gathered her books and picked up her coat from the back of the chair. She leaned closer to him, and whispered words he least expected from other girls, but expected from her. 

"Even me…" 

---------------------------------

****

A/n: Okay, what do you think so far? I hope it'll be a good, long, dramatic story. I may put Voldemort in here…maybe not. Yeah, I may. Lol….REVIEW please!


End file.
